K'hallA
K'hallA, daughter of Azetbur and grand-daughter of Chancellor Gorkon, was a Klingon warrioress who was essential in bringing the Klingon Empire into the Federation. She also served aboard the USS Enterprise-C under the command of Edward J. Shield. Childhood She was born youngest of six, the other five being her brothers: K'Grall, K'holl, Gor'kang, Gor'goR and K'Ragdha. She was never exposed to the Augment virus, and therefore she never lost her Klingon cranial ridges (her brother K'holl was exposed to it while delivering a prisoner of the Empire to Rura Penthe). As a Klingon, she was expected, along with her brothers, to be a warrior. Youth and the Nox Clan At the age of seventeen, her mother was killed by a Romulan pirate named Nox. She swore a blood-oath to track him down and kill him herself. With her in this oath were her brothers, as well as her uncle T'Krang, an aged Dahar Master. Shortly thereafter, she took command of the IKS R'AguhM and began hunting the Kalryhha. When her uncle's vessel, the IKS K'Rada, was critically damaged by the Enterprise during a run-in near the Gorn homeworld, she decided to begin hunting the Federation vessel. When she learned that her mortal enemy, L'nihilus Nox was onboard the sister ship of the vessel she was hunting, she continued her search with renewed fervor. The Enterprise-C Ironically enough, it would be the prey that would find the predator. After gaining some amount of control of the katra within him, Nox took the Admonitor after the R'AguhM. However, the Enterprise found the R'AguhM first. But K'hallA was not any happier upon seeing them than she would have been about seeing Nox. K'hallA kidnapped a member of the Enterprise crew, which incites Shield, the captain of the Enterprise to open fire on the R'AguhM. K'hallA refused to surrender her prisoner, but struck a deal with Captain Shield: the two captains would duel each other to the death, and the winner could call their own terms. Shield accepted and, in an act of good faith, chose the R'AguhM as the site of the duel. She accepted, and the two battled each other. Neither could kill each other, and the fight came to a stand-still when she had broken his right knee and had given him a bash with her ridged forehead that should have killed him but only dazed him: he had broken her bat'leth, shattered several of her ribs, left arm bones and delivered many other light blows. Impressed by his skill, she gave herself to him. He made her his First Officer. The Dishonor When the Enterprise-C and the Admonitor went into the 23rd century along with a Warship from an alternate reality, K'hallA was exposed to a deadened form of the Augment virus from B'Elanna Ma'Chok. Ma'Chok was a carrier, but had not been affected by the virus in any way: but when it was passed to K'hallA, the worst happened. K'hallA soon became, in her own words, "completely unrecognizable from a dark-skinned human." Fortunately, she did not have to suffer the shame of the virus for long, for Dr. Alaxim Boreas of the Enterprise-C was able to find a cure, which caused her to regain all of her distinctive Klingon traits. Personality Warrior Status K'hallA is proud to be a Klingon, and a warrior at that. She was trained by Koloth in handling the bat'leth, and learned from her brothers how to fight with her hands, as well as pilot a Bird of Prey single-handed. Soft Side? Though Klingons naturally hate all things soft, peaceful and serene, K'hallA has a softer side which none (perhaps maybe Shield) have seen. This she constantly tries to subdue, since it is natural for Klingons to be tough, hardened warriors, and she believes that her enemies (namely, Humans and Romulans) will see her as weak if they see this side of her. Relations with Enterprise-C Crew Captain Shield She has a strong admiration for Shield, mostly because of the fact that he fought her to a draw in their battle. She sees his aggressive side as especially more attractive than his passive side, and will sometimes do things just to make him angry, to see if he's strong enough to be in command over her. (It is worthy to note that K'hallA joined the crew '''after' the mutiny against the captain had been officially ended, so she had no part to play in it whatsoever''). Marriage After a journey into the mirror universe, the bond between Shield and K'hallA grew exponentially. After a time, they began a relationship that culminated in marriage. When this was discovered, they were both captured by the Federation for "crimes against the dignity and perfect form of humanity". They were rescued by K'Ragdha, who had become a fast friend of Shield. Parenthood A product of their marriage was L'taL Shield, their daughter. She never came with them into the 24th century, and so grew up an orphan. When they found her again in 2388, she had become a warrior of the Klingon Empire. L'taL never forgave either of them for leaving her to live a life of loneliness, but she did honor their family bond by siding with Shield when Admiral Picard forced her to choose between the Federation or the "New Insurrectionists", as the crew of the Enterprise-C and the Admonitor were collectively called in the 24th century. Loghri K'hallA views the sole Reuian, Loghri, as an equal, since they are the only ones of their own kind onboard the ship. Though she is quite formidable in battle, Loghri's sheer size and strength more than dwarf her own. Relations with Admonitor Crew Captain Young K'hallA respects Captain Young, since she is a female with some authority and power, such things being something a Klingon is drawn towards. However, the feelings are not mutual, since Young hates Klingons. Nox Other than just the mutual, racial hatred between Klingons and Romulans, she has a personal vendetta against Nox because of the fact that he murdered her mother. The hatred is mutual, since his father had been murdered by her mother. Trivia *She enjoys gagh, wild targs, and battle. *Among the things she utterly loathes are Nox, Romulans in general, tribbles, and cowardice. *K'hallA boasts that she has met Dahar Master Kang, a Klingon of great renown and honor, both in the Empire and the Federation. *K'hallA served as Chancellor of the Klingon High Council during the Khitomer Massacre. This title, however, was not valid as it was neither appointed by the Emperor nor the Council. She used it to persuade Mogh, son of Worf the Honored to tell her the truth about the compromise of Khitomer's defenses. *Because of this, she knows that it was the House of Duras that had not only betrayed Khitomer to the Romulans, but who had conspired with the Nox Clan in the first place, which had cost her the life of her mother. Category:Klingons Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) Personnel